Twilight Remebrances
by The Bud
Summary: Something for Twilight Scribe... Some of you might enjoy it too.
1. Chapter 1

F.Y.I. I don't own the rights to this, please don't sue.

Twilight Remembrances.

This sundown finds a man who for decades has gone by the name Logan doing what he does best, yet again, and no remembrances of how or why he's doing it. He hadn't too many memories before being found naked and feral in the woods by Heather and James Hudson. He hadn't even known his own real name and past for nearly a hundred years, at least not until the levies of his tortured mind broke and every ugly and heroic thing he was, every title, every action, his very name came rushing forth. Dealing with them has been like trying to catch the raging ocean in a teacup.

Like I said, He's doing what he does best, and has no idea how he got here to do it, but it sure would be a great thing to know as the claw from a half machine woman comes swiping across his face, spraying chunks of blood and gristle on the gray stone wall behind him.

"Now I see your soul in your eyes!" The Asian woman screeches in delight as he comes out of his haze to face her. He must have gone berserker, why, he doesn't know. He still can't think strait as he makes an upper cut to her chin. Why he's holding back, again he doesn't know. Maybe it's because this woman at one time was the love of his life, everything that was important.

"Yuriko!" Logan growls as he throws her into that same gray wall, her metal tainted blood mingling with his. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You attacked me, Logan San!" She howls as her hands extend again, grazing his back, shredding his flesh. "Or should I now call you James, Sama?" She frees herself and does an acrobatic flip to behind him, where he sees Sabretooth applauding.

"I didn't think that trigger scent would work on Ya." Victor says as he lights his cigar. "She said it would, I didn't believe her."

"Your father again, Deathstrike?" Logan says as he poises himself for a brawl.

"No, not my honorable father, but an associate of mine who finds you and your offspring valuable pieces of commodity." She says in her heavily Asian accented voice. "I had hoped you wouldn't come peacefully. I do owe you so very much."

"Your father was far from honorable, Yuri. Just look at you." Logan arrogantly spits out. "And what do you mean, "Offspring?"

"You shall not talk of my father that way!" She says as she rushes him again, the samurai styling of her costume floating in the wind behind her.

She makes contact with her left set of talons as Wolverine catches her right. He heals almost instantly, but she is not as quick to repair when her own hand tears the flesh of her abdomen.

"You should see what you did to your lover in your animal haze." She gasps and starts to laugh. "Do you mind, Victor?"

"Nothing to it." He grins his toothy smile. They glint an eerie orange in the sun's setting glory. "You remember this little girl, don't you? Don't worry, she's still breathing, but I can fix that."

Logan sees his lover's dripping silhouette in Victors arms, pulled from the darkened corner of the room behind him, and three gashes matching Logan's very distinctive claw marks slashed on her body. The blood filling his nostrils like a perfume as her shallow breathing rings in his ears. She's cut, but with intervention, not doomed to death.

"You put her down!" he snarls in demand.

"Come and get her." Victor Creed sneers as he lets her hang by the neck in his closed fist.

Logan doesn't say anything else as he closes the gap between them, his lover's body being thrown to the side with a sickening thud. He gouges Creed's right eye out with one swipe, Creed removes a chunk of muscle from Logan's chest as Lady Deathstrike cut's Logan's throat from behind, leaving crimson stains on his white t-shirt.

Logan releases Creed, grasping his own throat as his healing factor kicks in, as well as Creed's regenerative factor. In moments, Logan can breath and Creed can see as another strike finds Creed in the belly as his intestines spill to the ground.

"You're gonna pay fer that, Punk!" Sabretooth hollers as he tears a hunk of scalp of Logan's head, disposing it next to the coughing body on the ground. "I think I'll take it our on her."

"Creed, no not dare touch that woman!" Yuriko threatens as she cuts Creed's nose off. "She is to vital to our employer."

"Right now, I don't care what our employer does to me. Wasting this sack of garbage is worth it!" Creed bellows as he cracks Logan's face into the quarry stonewall. These walls are all that remain of an old part of Logan's life, a part obscured by years of torment until recently.

"I had a family here." Logan almost absent-mindedly thinks to himself as he tears his bleeding face away from the rock. "I built these walls." He turns around to see Sabretooth vomiting on the floor, trying to regrow parts of him Yuriko sacrificed to save Logan.

"Why did you protect me?" Logan demands.

"Do not think that love resides in my actions, Logan San. You are nothing but money to me. Pick the woman up and come with us of you'll die by my hand." She orders. "And you, get up you pathetic excuse. Our employer shall deal with you."

Part two, later.


	2. Chapter 2

O.K, by now unless you're a complete newbie, you know that none of us here own anything. Please don't sue.

Twilight Encounters.

"What are you bringin' me here for?" Wolverine demands of his two escorts as they walk through the thick brush to an old logging road.

"You shall not ask questions, animal." Yuriko hisses as she strikes him along his back, causing him to cry aloud in a guttural howl.

"You do that again, and I ain't playing to nice anymore, girly." He growls, leering at her. If he hadn't had this woman in his arms, he would have ripped her a new port by now, and Creed too, who's walking ahead of him, laughing about all the fun he's going to have putting out his smoke in Logan's eye sockets. That doesn't stop Logan from thumping Creed soundly in the back of his knee.

"You midget punk!" Sabretooth snarls as he turns around ready to fight, but Logan knows that Creed can't touch him, at least not until whatever employer this is says he can. Logan will deal with that problem when he gets there.

"Bring it on, stupid." Logan grins as he knows how badly Victor Creed wants to rend him from limb to limb.

"Do not make me violate my agreement with our employer." Yuriko threatens as she draws blood from both men by slowly raking her talons down each man's face. This is her sign of dominance, after all, she is a woman, and as a woman, she knows what to do to get what's necessary from these two men. Beating them into compliance.

"You misbehave again, and I let the woman die." She breathlessly informs Logan. "You do well, help comes soon. We are to go just over that hill."

"I know where I'm at." Logan states. "I can lead from here."

"You will stay where told." Yuriko orders. "Victor, stop sulking and do resume your place."

"At least let me do what I want with the frail. We can tell your employer that short stuff here done it." Creed licks his fingers as a small amount of her blood trickled onto his hand during his argument with Logan. "She tastes so good."

"You shall be held accountable for whatever happens to her, however, once we are paid for our services, you may do as you wish to both, after me." Her heavy accent fills the frigid air, the moist breath coming from her mouth and nostrils filling the cold December air with puffs of crystalline white clouds. "We are to be there in five minutes. I do not admire you, Logan san. You have many enemies, I cannot imagine what you could have done to this one to hunt you so." She adds. "Our employer paid much to find you."

"I just hope your employer isn't too disappointed when I ain't got no interest in what he or she has to say." He puts in callously. "Your father never got that message."

"I told you not to speak of my father!" She screams as she attacks him, causing him to drop his precious cargo.

The woman in Logan's arms huts the ground with a hard thump as Logan's claws extend with the familiar sknit of metal passing through bone and flesh and the characteristic low growl rumbles from his throat. "Now look at what you've gone and done. Tsk Tsk, Yuriko. Your employer will be awful pissed she's hurt again."

"Do you not care for this woman to treat her in such a way?" Deathstrike inquires as she bull rushes him, both sets of talons extended ahead of her.

"All women know what they're getting with me. Isn't that right, Yuriko?" He eggs her on. Perhaps, if he can dispatch them both now, his girlfriend has a chance, he can get her out alive and they can get married as planned.

"You will not aggravate me again Logan." She stops in her tracks. "I will not lose the funds I so desperately need because you want a fight." She bows in defeat before him. "But know this, I will get what I am owed from you. Creed, pick up the woman and take her ahead, Logan will come peacefully with me."

Creed, much to Logan's deep seated worry about the woman who has stolen his heart and lays claim to each of his lives, takes her ahead as Yuriko escorts him the rest of the way a few minutes later. They arrive to the older house on the hill.

"So, who's this old guy?" Logan sniffs as he asks cockily.

"I am your son." The old man rises from his seat to meet Logan face to face.

Part three later.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a precaution, I don't own this and I have no money. Please don't sue me.

Twilight Fog

"My Son?" Although there is much of Logan's life he's been forced to forget, while not completely unexpected, after all, Logan is over a century old and quite possibly has children old enough to have remembered the Frasier Canyon rush, these words are no less that a shock. The frightening and shameful possibilities that they evoke chill Logan that the Langley air and its cold cannot claim the prickles dotting his skin. "How? Who…"

He can't get the thoughts strait in his head. The only woman that he ever had known to be pregnant with his child was killed a long time ago, she was Japanese and demure. A fellow project who helped him escape Alberta, Bucky had killed her when his mind had not been intact. This old man before him did not look Japanese. In fact he looked like…

"Her." The old man pointed with his cane. "I'm sorry, James, this must be difficult to understand, but I had to find you before Dog did." He turned his attention to the injured, sleeping woman. "I hadn't expected things to go so wrongly. I also had never thought to see her again."

"Dog is dead." Logan frowned. How did this man even know about Dog? Logan had thought him dead at least a century ago. "Now, how could I have a child with her?"

"There was a young man, one who claimed to be her grandson, he brought her to your time and created a time loop, Logan. You first met her when she was ten." The old man said kindly as he touched the woman's bruised body, creating a warm, orange glow. "You were about the same age." Seeing Logan's confused look, he sighs and explains further. "This woman at one point in time was Rose."

"I don't believe you. I killed Rose." Logan looks away to see Deathstrike blocking the only legitimate exit. "Sit down, Yuriko. I'm not leaving without her."

"You, yourself have commented on how similar these two are." The old man shook his head. "When she was ten, she had a friend die in her arms. In on version of this reality, her mind shut down, in another a time traveler called Hyperstorm abducted her during this and brought her here, in an attempt to create a grandfather paradox and cancel his existence so that he would not become the corrupt monster used to power Galactus." He smiles as the woman groans as the lines knit on her belly. "When the time stream healed itself, thanks to Rachel and Cable, he realized he failed. Nathaniel Richards, restored a version her to her current time and child form within milliseconds of the altered line. One timeline version of her grew up here, the other to the woman you know now."

"I told you, I killed Rose, and she never once used any powers around me. I think you've got the wrong woman." Logan argues as he watches the woman on the couch start to breathe less shallow.

"She might have died in your arms, James, but I assure you, true to her name, she "rose" from the ashes. The Phoenix would not allow her to die, not while she carried me." The old man creakily stood up. " But the memories of what you did drove you away, turned you into an animal. I am only eighteen years younger than you."

"So. If we are your parents, why aren't you still young?" Logan demands as his nose picks up an old, familiar scent.

"The Phoenix force. I begged it to let me age and die, you see. I could have lived centuries beyond as I have now, but I didn't want to. It took this long to age me as I am, and I could still live another life time, but I just wanted to be normal. My mother agreed to be its host to give me that." The old man informed him.

"Why is Dog here? He should be dead." Logan looks at him crossly. "I don't take to being fooled."

"He looked after me. I didn't want him finding you before I did, because I didn't want you hearing these things from him." The old man held his hand out to calm Logan. "You know my mother lived a lifetime before she was returned to her rightful place. Someone had to step in after you left them both for dead. Mother never blamed you, but just remember, at that time, a woman, and an unmarried woman with child was someone scorned. She did what she did to feed and clothe me, and later, my brother."

"Come out here Dog and let me see your ugly mug!" Logan growled.

"I'm not here to fight, Logan." Dog walked out of the adjacent room, smelling of the outdoors he walked in from. A wicked smile crooked along his face. He looked as though he was young enough to be the old mans son still, however, the ragged scars Logan had inflicted all those many years ago never faded. "Surprised to see me?" He asks as he pulls on a long chain.

"Why aren't you dead?" Logan snarled, ignoring the old mans pleas for an amiable meeting.

"Our fathers genes. What can I say? Mine just took longer to develop." Dog smiled as he offers Logan a seat. "I told you I'd have everything one day. And I did. I had her." He says as he points to the woman on the couch. "Mind your elders, Joseph." He admonishes the old man.

"You never had this "Her" and you never will." Logan informs in cockily.

"No. But thanks to my "Her", you won't be going anywhere fast." Dog smiles as he pulls the chain harder and an older version of the woman placed on the couch obediently walks in.

"I don't believe it!" Logan gasps.

"Say hello, Rose." Dog snidely commands as the woman looks up, her green eyes defiant.

"Hello, James."


End file.
